


Going Up

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Platonic Relationships, danandphilsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles about Dan & Phil’s time in New York, strung together using Phil’s prediction that Dan would come into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Sierra as part of danandphilsecretsanta! So glad you liked it, I was quite proud of this idea :) (also it was a challenge to write completely platonic phan like wtf) enjoy <3

_My grandma was a psychic woman and apparently she’s passed the gift onto me. Let’s look into my future! ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2HuSjkWBBw))_

_So some guy is gonna have a big impact._

“Phil, are you ready?” Dan called to his flatmate, his fingers drumming impatiently against the handle of his suitcase.

“Almost! I need to find my glasses…”

Dan rolled his eyes. It was Phil who had insisted they leave three hours before their flight to New York.

“I’m leaving without you! Bye, Phil…” Dan yelled dramatically, stomping down the stairs and rolling his suitcase behind him.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got them!” Phil met Dan at the bottom of the stairs by the front door, suitcase in hand, glasses gone askew on his face.

“Did you get ready without your glasses on? How did you manage that?” Dan asked as he adjusted Phil’s glasses, opened the door and held it open for Phil.

“With great difficulty,” Phil huffed, locking the door behind them.

“Clearly,” Dan scoffed, checking the time on his phone. “We should have left fifteen minutes ago.”

Phil pouted, leading the way to the lift. “It’s fine, Dan. We have plenty of time,” Phil reassured him, pressing the down button. “To be honest, I told you to be ready early because I knew you’d wait ‘til the last possible second to pack.”

Dan nudged Phil in the ribs. “I take offense to that.”

“And you know I’m completely right,” Phil replied with a smirk, stepping through the open lift doors. Going down, the posh-sounding lift narrator indicated as the doors closed behind them. Phil couldn’t help but think that that was wrong; everything seemed to be trending upward for them.

“Really, Phil, you think I’d let us miss this flight? I mean, we’re being sponsored by fucking Fuse to interview famous artists and film and be professional radio hosts -”

“I’m excited too,” Phil cut him off, glancing sideways at Dan, a smile spanning his face. Dan, reluctantly, returned the smile as the lift came to a halt on the bottom floor.

They exited their building and waited for a taxi in silence, their excitement and nerves mounting with each leg of their journey.

They boarded their flight, having arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. Once they were at cruising altitude, Phil spoke up:

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?” he replied, looking up from the game he was playing on his phone.

“We’re going to New York.”

“I certainly hope so, after all that trouble; we better have gotten on the right damn plane.”

“No, but, we’re going to New York,” he repeated, shaking Dan’s shoulder.

Dan paused the game and smiled up at Phil. “I know, right?”

“If you had told me that this would be happening a few years ago, I would have called you crazy.”

“Really, though. Bet you would have laughed at the idea of some random stalker becoming your best friend, too.”

Phil laughed. “Not at all. Couldn’t have done any of this without you, Dan. We’re a team.”

Dan smiled, and he looked oddly flattered. “Dan and Phil Take New York. It’s a reality show in the making.”

_An energetic warrior. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_593860&feature=iv&src_vid=mBNPUtFBJD0&v=-UkLXH-R69k))_

“Thank you very much to Fall Out Boy and best of luck with your new album!” Dan enthusiastically wrapped up the interview.

“Thanks very much for having us, forreal, it was awesome,” replied Patrick Stump.

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, the band was ushered away to prep for another interview, leaving Dan and Phil behind in the room they had filmed in.

They turned to each other simultaneously, and Dan immediately launched into fangirling mode. “Oh my God. Phil. We just interviewed Fall Out Boy. And I think it went well. And we just spoke to them and I’m dying give me a moment.”

Phil laughed, covering his mouth with his hands and quietly issuing his own string of excitement: “I know and I can’t believe it because I’ve been listening to their music forever and this is just too cool.”

“I know, right? We’re such professional, big-shot radio presenters now.”

They glanced at each other, and busted out into giggles. “At least, we’re supposed to be,” Phil conceded.

“Yeah, supposed to being the key there. They were so nice and chilled out, you know? It’s like all my teenage fantasies are coming alive.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “I dunno if that’s a good thing or not.”

“Shut up,” Dan replied, giving him a playful shove. “You think we’ll ever get to interview them again? That’d be like, my ultimate teenage fantasy. Like, ‘Yeah, I know Fall Out Boy. Me and Phil are on a first name basis with them.’”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Phil replied. “C’mon, we’ve got other stuff to film.”

_He has a hasty personality and he’s very quick to love or hate. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBNPUtFBJD0))_

“How did it go?”

“How did it go? Um, quite well I think. How did it go for you?”

“I felt like I got recognized really quickly!”

They each revealed how long it took for them to get recognized in Times Square, with Dan emerging victorious.

“Twenty-eight seconds, though!” Phil exclaimed as they ambled to their next destination.

“Yeah, the guy was really nice. He was so excited to see me, it was so great.”

“The people I met were lovely as well. Makes it all worth it, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely.” Dan was quiet for a few seconds, and then continued. “Remember how you said you couldn’t have done all of this without me?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we couldn’t have done it without them,” Dan replied, a small smile curving his lips.

“You’re right. Our fans are the greatest, aren’t they?”

“Indeed they are. And they clearly love me more since I got recognized so quickly,” Dan teased.

“Actually shut up.” Phil gave Dan a shove, harder than he intended, as Dan slammed into a woman who was walking past. Dan called an apology as she continued walking.

“Guess I deserved that,” Dan muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “You know I was kidding, right?”

“Of course. And yes, you did deserve it,” Phil replied with a giggle.

Despite Dan’s teasing, there was no one he’d rather have been there with. He began to think that ‘Dan and Phil Take New York’ wouldn’t be such a terrible idea. Reality show or no, though, he had a feeling that the best was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/71472490323/going-up) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
